Listen
by Lilbakasaru
Summary: Sasuke always listened to Naruto, no matter what the he said. Sadly the blonde could never hear his own silent requests, but what if Sasuke wasn't the only one calling out for help? AU SasuNaru One sided SakuSasu COMPLETE


**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto**

**Warning: Yaoi, if you dont know what that means shame on you.**

_So this is a one shot, it wasn't actually meant to be this long but when ever I do a yaoi scene the chapter usually doubles. Oh well, sadly this is unbeated, I'm still looking for a permanent one, so please PM if you are intersted more info can be found on my profile page! **Also vote on a new story, the poll is also on my profile page!**_

_Thank you for reading!_

~*~*~*~

It was an odd occurrence at how they became such inseparable friends.

"Morning Teme!" said a cheerful blonde as he sat down beside his dark haired friend.

A grunt was his only reply, causing the blonde to pout.

They were two very different people not only in appearance but also status. Uchiha Sasuke second son of Fugako and Mikoto Uchiha, and second heir to _Uchiha Corp_ a billion dollar company that owned everything from a paperclip factory, to pharmaceutical companies that worked with the newest in medical engineering. He was broody young man with the Uchiha trade mark black hair and pale skin, his dark eyes captivated many people's interests and just added his already good looks. Sasuke was at the top of his class, receiving nothing but straight A's, and was good at all sports, he was a quiet and polite a model student, the complete opposite to his best friend.

Uzumaki Naruto, loud mouth and resident class clown, he had shiny blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes and tanned skin, his style reflected his personality, from his bright orange backpack to his rumple uniform, showing his cheerful demure and laid-back attitude. He didn't have any parents, both had died when he was young, but luckily since his guardian was a teacher at the school and he had good ties with the Headmistress, he was able to attend Konoha High, as long as he managed to keep a B plus average. How he managed it was a mystery to most students.

How he and Sasuke became best friends was an even bigger mystery.

"Teme, that was cold, why are you in such bad mood now, huh?"

Sasuke didn't reply but the small movements of his dark eyes directed Naruto to his problem. The blonde looked in the direction at a group of giggling girls, before he started grinning himself.

"Aww, poor Sawske having girl twuble?" he said in baby talk

The teen in question glared at him menacingly, for years girl had been stalking him, even going as far as to build a fan-club for him. He still remembered the times when he got stalked around school, and that other time when one of those obsessed girls managed to get their grubby hands on his cell phone number. He had a hell of a time dealing with the amount of text and voice messages left on his phone; in the end he simply got a new one.

So now here he was hoping that his best friend would show his some pity at his pains, but instead he was roaring with laughter at his expense. Sasuke's glare hardened but it had no affect on the blonde who had build a type of immunity to his glares after being around the moody raven for such a long time.

Naruto finally managed to clam down a little, wiping away the tears that had gathered with his sleeve before regarding the still sulking raven with a small smile.

"You know Sasuke there is an easy way to get rid of this problem."

Now that perked the raven's interests, he looked at the blonde waiting for an answer.

"Just date someone."

His head almost slammed against the table, was he serious?

"Dobe I'm trying to get rid of the problem, not let one of them actually infect me." He replied with a scowl.

"No, no listen first, I mean that after they see that you're already taken they'll leave you alone."

"But I have no interests in any of them..." _The only one I like is..._

"You don't necessarily have to be interested in them, but the way I see it the only reason they are after you is because you are single, start dating someone and they'll keep their distance."

Sasuke didn't reply, but he was listening to Naruto's idea, and he would always listen to the blonde no matter what he said.

So one week later he had a girlfriend, Haruno Sakura, self appointed head of his own fan-club.

~*~

Months passed onto years and having Sakura around did the job, Sasuke now only had to deal with one crazy fan-girl and not the dozens he had to before. But no matter what significance Sakura had in his life, he always spent most of his time with Naruto.

"Teme what are you doing here, don't you have a date with Sakura?" the blonde haired man asked opening the door.

"Hn...cancelled it. " was all that the stoic Uchiha said before letting himself in.

Naruto sighed as he watched the dark haired man enter his apartment, they where in college now, and Sakura was still with Sasuke, but Naruto noticed how even though they were together there was distance that seemed to separate them.

"Sasuke you shouldn't be so cold to her sometimes, unlike me she doesn't understand Uchiha speech." He said going into the kitchen to make some coffee for them both.

_But you aren't fluent in it either, or you would be able to hear my..._ "What's that meant to mean?" Sasuke asked as he watched his friend prepare their drinks.

"She came up to me a while ago telling me that in the two years you guys have been together you never ones kissed her, or showed her any other type of affection." He said handing Sasuke a cup.

The raven arched an eyebrow. "You want me to kiss her?" he questioned.

Naruto scratched his head, he looked slightly uneasy. "Well, I mean...at least do something y'know, just to her at least that you care..." he said trailing off, his head bowed not looking up at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the blonde in front of him for a while, trying to search for something in his blue eyes but he couldn't read the emotions that filtered through them. "Okay." He said finally when he didn't find what he was looking for.

And so he kissed Haruno Sakura because Naruto had asked him to, he always listened to the blonde, no matter what he said.

~*~

A few years had passed, both Sasuke and Naruto had finished college and now Sasuke was the proud owner of the Japanese branch of _Uchiha corp_, with Naruto as the vice-president and his advisors. Many had wondered how the dense blonde had managed to get the job, most thought that it was only because of his connection with Sasuke that he even got that far. But this was far from true.

Naruto had a natural eye for business; he could instantly tell when a deal would turn out well or go bust. He knew which stocks them company should invest on, and without fail they where always right. Already in the first year the Japanese branch had tripled in value because of Naruto's instincts. Also the blonde was people person, the staff just worked better with him around, they went to Naruto when they had problems, or when they needed help with assignments. That and they were too scared of Sasuke to go to him for advice.

Currently they were eating lunch together at a quaint little ramen spot when Sasuke spoke up.

"Sakura wants to marry."

Beside him the blonde spluttered and started to cough violently, he reached for his cup of water and drank it quickly, all the time Sasuke just watched his friend passively as he choked on a noodle.

"Seriously?" he said in between coughs, blue eyes widening in surprise.

"Yes." Sasuke replied with a nod.

"Well er...congratulations!" he said with a bright smile.

"Do you think we should?" Sasuke asked. _Because if you only said that one word I would..._

"Sure, I mean you and her have been together for so long it would only seem right..." Naruto replied looking down at his broth, the smile on his face forced.

Sasuke stared at him for a while, and then with a light 'Hn', he returned back to his food.

That day he agreed to Sakura's proposal, because Naruto had said it was the right thing to do, and he would always listen to the blonde, no matter what he said.

~*~

A year had passed after the wedding, it was a huge event everyone who was anyone was invited, and it was spread on all the news paper front covers for weeks. Yet even though Sasuke and Sakura were now married, he still spent his days at work with Naruto.

Naruto looked up from his files at the dark haired man in front of him, Sasuke looked tired, he was paler than usually, and his dark eyes were almost dull. Naruto could understand why, the company was going through a huge merger in a few days, and Sasuke had been working like a mad-man to keep everything up to scratch. He had wanted personal reign over everything, meaning that the work load was slowly starting to get to him.

"Sasuke why don't you go home now?" Naruto said setting his papers down.

"Home?" he asked wearily as he looked at the blonde over his papers.

"You're practically dead on your feet, you need some rest."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not, don't think I haven't noticed the all nighters you had been pushing to meet up with deadlines." He said as he walked to Sasuke seat and grabbed on to the chair to swivel it round so that Sasuke was facing him.

"Go get some rest Teme, I'll take care of the rest." and then he gave a bright smile as reassurance.

Sasuke stared at him for a while before he sighed heavily in defeat; he stood up and grabbed his jacket that was draped over the chair. "Fine dobe, but if there is one thing out of place you're going to get it."

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto replied cheekily as he pushed the man out of the office.

"Get some rest bastard!" Naruto said with a bright smile before closing the door quickly.

Sasuke sighed as he stared at the now closed door; he straightened out his suit and tie before striding through the expansive office block down to the lobby. He ignored at the polite greeting of his staff, wishing nothing more but for all of them to stop butt-kissing and actually get some work done.

He ran his fingers through his dark hair, squinting at the bright sun-light as he stepped outside the build. Hmm, maybe Naruto was right, he really needed to get some rest; he had been avoiding his house for a while now, with the only thing really keeping him awake was the brown gruel known as coffee. A beverage that the new secretary couldn't even make properly, but it did the trick either way.

He sighed again as he climbed inside his car, buckling himself in before pushed the keys into the ignition to make the car roar to life, pale hands grasped the steering wheel and the and shifted the gears before he drove off.

He would be getting home earlier than usually, four hours earlier in fact, he got of work usually at around nine although he stayed behind for much longer o finish up any paper work, and it took him almost an hour to actually get home. His sleep deprived mind was blank throughout most of the drive, wanting nothing more but to head home and sleep.

Sasuke knew the house would be empty; Sakura often went off on a shopping spree- not that Sasuke minded he had more than enough money to spare. No maids or butlers would be there either, they usually arrived an hour before he came home, no sense in them being there in an empty house.

He parked his car in the garage, making sure to close the automatic door of th garage before he went through another door to enter his home. Sasuke started unbuttoning his jacket and loosening his tie as he went up the spiral staircase to the top where all bedrooms were located. His muscles were already screaming out in pain from no rest, and with every step he took getting closer to his bedroom he could already feel some of the strain draining away from his body. Soon he reached the double doors leading to the bedroom, pale fingers reached out to grasp the cool handle only to stop when he heard some gasping sounds from the other side.

He frowned, someone was in the house, the question was who?

The Uchiha hesitated, what if it was a thief? Or worse a kidnapper of some sort?

More gasps and a long strained moan mixed with pants came from the room, pushing Sasuke's initial idea away; no criminal would be stupid enough to make such sounds. Not to mention that the muffled voice sounded familiar.

Sakura...?

The handle burnt under his grip, he pushed it down and the door slowly opened up to reveal the illuminated bedroom and a sight that he didn't expect.

Sakura was lying naked on the bed, the light pink hair spilling over the silk covered cushion, legs wide apart with a man in between them, pounding furiously. Another moan escaped her bruised lips, and she arched back up, red manicured fingernails clawing at the sheets, she hadn't even noticed him standing there. The man was rough, large hands holding onto her thighs tight enough to bruise, Sasuke noticed the claw marks on his back they were angry red and looked painful.

Emerald green eyes finally opened up as the man hit a sweet spot, she groaned and was about to put her arms around his shoulders, when her head turned to look at the door and the person standing there.

"Sasuke!" she shrieked, her body moving quickly startling the man that was fucking her and throwing him off the rumpled bed. Sakura tried to hide whatever modesty she had left and pulled the stained covers around her naked body.

"Why are you home so early?" she asked her voice shaky with fear.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow at her question. _'Why am __**I**__ home so early? Was that all she could say?!'_ he face returned back to its stoic ways, and he turned around to leave.

"Wait, Sasuke!" he heard her calling behind him and the sound of someone stumbling, but he ignored it and kept on going.

"Sasuke we need to talk." She kept on shouting, he could tell that she was panicking, but Sasuke didn't care he kept on walking till he reached the spiral staircase.

"You can't do this to me, this is all your fault!" she finally shouted.

Now that got the Uchiha's attention, how was any of this his fault? He thought as he turned around to glare at her. "My fault?" he repeated.

"Yes your fault! In the five years we had been together we had gone no further than kissing! You _never _slept with me, or touched me, and damnit I think this is actually the most time we ever spent together!" she shouted angrily, her cheeks red with anger and sheet that was wound around her frame slowly slipping with her violent movements.

Sakura was hoping for some kind of reaction from the man in front of her, instead his face remained passive as always. A pale handsome face with sculptured features, sharp endless black eyes, and midnight black hair. A face that she had loved since her childhood and remained unchanged, while she felt that she had withered away waiting for that face to show any kind of emotion other than hate for her, because she already knew in all the time they had been together that Sasuke loathed her.

"Sakura..." he said slowly, his voice icily cold. "You can stay here for tonight, tomorrow the divorce papers will arrive and by the end of this week I want you out of my house. Goodbye" He said calmly, as if he was just reading of a shopping list, and not divorcing his long time girlfriend and wife.

Sakura's green eyes slowly widened as the weight of Sasuke's words finally sunk in, her legs felt like jelly and finally gave way so that her knees hit the hard marble ground painfully. Yet she didn't register the pain, but only could watch stunned as the man that she loved walked away.

Without ever looking back.

Sasuke sighed again, he felt like he had been sighing a lot these days, but it couldn't be helped, he was tired of al this. Work, Sakura... Naruto.

He sighed again and flipped open his phone to dial a familiar number.

"Kakashi."

"What is Sasuke–kun." came the heavy voice of his lawyer.

"I'm divorcing Sakura."

There was a slight pause on the other line before Kakashi replied. "I'll get the papers ready by tomorrow, and make sure she hadn't stolen anything."

Sasuke didn't say anything back, but flipped the phone shut and entered the garage, that's when he actually noticed Sakura's pink corvette parked at the other end of the garage, no wonder he hadn't notice it before.

He didn't think about it any further, what was done was done, and he wasn't the type to suddenly change his mind, but he needed to get his head cleared...

What he needed...what he _really _needed...

Was to drive_._

So he picked the quickest car out of collection and raged out into the empty streets. Sasuke didn't even know how long he was out, but he could tell by the slowly setting sun that it was getting late, and one look at his dashboard confirmed his theory. It was 8 o'clock, and before he realised it he was at Naruto's apartment block.

Sasuke didn't even know how he managed to get here; it was like he was on autopilot, letting his legs lead him inside the building and towards the elevator. When the doors slid open he stepped inside and pressed the button for Naruto floor, music floated through the air but Sasuke wasn't listening to it. There was ping sound and the door opened up, the raven quickly stepped out and followed familiar path that he went through almost every day till he reached the doors of Naruto's apartment.

He knocked, and waited. There where some shuffling sounds from the other side, he saw a shadow fall over the peep-hole and the muffled sound of someone calling his name in surprise.

The door suddenly opened to reveal Naruto, still wearing his shirt with his tie hanging lose and sloppy. "Sasuke what are you doing here?!" he asked.

"Sakura cheated on me."

Blue eyes widened and regarded his long time friend with shock, Naruto gave him a small smile and opened the door wider to let the raven in. "Come in teme, I know just what you need."

Sasuke gave a nod of thanks and went inside the spacious apartment letting the door close behind him, the blonde shuffled off leaving Sasuke to go by himself to the lounge area where he made himself comfortable. This wasn't the first time he was at Naruto's, Sasuke would regularly pick the blonde up and bring him to work. Other times Naruto would make dinner for him while they talked about upcoming meetings and the likes.

Soon the blonde came back, his hands laden with alcohol of all kinds. "Nothin' like a depressant to chase the blues away!" he said with a cheeky grin, and placed the numerous cans and bottles on the coffee table, no glasses Sasuke noted.

They drank and chatted about menial things and not once had Naruto asked him about Sakura or what he would do now. He knew Naruto was trying make him forget, he would always do that, even when they were younger and he would start to brood a lot more than usually, the blonde would always be there to make him forget about his problems.

The problem was though that Naruto wasn't someone who could hold his liquor, after a three can's of beer he was completely slushed, sitting upside down, with his legs dangling over the top of the settee the bottom half dangling dangerously over the side of the cushions. Sasuke smirked and took another sip of his own drink, only feeling slightly tipsy.

"Y'know, I'm glad that Shakura cheaded o'you!" he slurred.

Sasuke raised a delicate eyebrow. "Why?" he asked.

"Man, she doshent deserve yoush that's why!" Naruto said angrily.

"Hn..."

"When you firsht dated her, I thought it woulsh only be a one time thing." He said raising his index finger. "But yoush were shtill together in college, and I hated it." He sad harshly trying to prop himself up, but at the odd angle he was laying only made him lose his balance so Sasuke had to catch him before he fell.

"Dobe!" Sasuke said with a warning tone, but his grip hadn't loosened on the blonde.

"You shmell nice..." the blonde murmured and pressed his nose against Sasuke's chest inhaling him deeply.

"Can I tell you something...?"

"Hn..."

"I like you." He said lightly.

Sasuke gasped inwardly, but didn't say anything he wanted Naruto to continue.

Naruto himself seemed to be sobering up slightly. "I've alwaysh liked you, but I couldn't be shelfish, sho when you were still together with Shakura I didn't say anything, because what kind of a friend would I be if I did say something?"

Sasuke felt Naruto's hands grasping on the front of his shirt tightly. "But I would always try and tell you what I really felt, only to realise that Uchiha's don't have the ability to read minds." He said with an almost remorseful chuckle. "So I tried, I tried being supportive instead, because it would be selfish if I did anything more than that...but it hurts Sasuke...you couldn't hear me..."

Now he understood what that look was whenever he looked into Naruto's blue eyes, how they would darken when ever he mentioned Sakura, or something that was related to her in some way. He slowly reached under himself, so to gently tilt Naruto's head up.

"It seems like were both deaf then."

"Huh?" Naruto looked confused t those words, and Sasuke felt himself smirking inwardly.

"You couldn't hear me either..." pale hands reached out slowly tracing the whisker like scars on his tanned cheek. Blue eyes widened in realisation, and he crooned his head into Sasuke's touch.

"Then let me hear you now Sasuke..."

The raven leaned over, gazing his lips gently against Naruto's who titled his head for a better reach. It was awkward, the only person that Sasuke had ever kissed was Sakura, and that felt more like she was trying to suck out his tonsils than a kiss, but this was different, hesitant, yet good. A tingle went down his spine as the lips pressed together; he felt Naruto's hands filtering through his hair, his own keeping a firm grip onto Naruto's waist.

He nibbled the blonde lower lip, causing him to give out an excited gasp and gave Sasuke entrance into his mouth, instantly he began to explore the warm caverns. Tongues collided and teeth clattered in the messily kiss, but it didn't matter, because it was all about contact. The kiss began to get feverish and needy, Sasuke literally pulled Naruto onto his lap tightening his grip around the blonde so that their bodies touched close together. It was hot, he could feel the burning heat of Naruto's skin, but he needed more.

So he broke the kiss, the blonde was dazed and didn't expect for Sasuke to suddenly start undoing his tie throwing it somewhere, before moving onto his button up shirt only rip the shirt apart when he got to impatient. He felt teeth against his tanned skin, nipping and sucking to leave dark blemishes, possessive marks; he moaned when Sasuke started torturing his hardening nipples.

"S-Sasuke!" he moaned again, when the raven started tugging on the nipple.

"I want to hear you Naruto." He said kissing up his collar bone. "Say my name again..." his breath was hot again Naruto's skin, but he shivered when he heard Sasuke's husky voice.

"Sasuke..." he only managed to whisper before being pushed into another bruising kiss.

Pale hands kept moving, unbuckling Naruto trouser belt and zipper so that he could touch the straining erection underneath the cloth.

"Uwa!" gasped Naruto again breaking the kiss, he leaned his head against Sasuke's broad chest gasping for air as his partner stroked his hardening member through the cloth.

"Sasuke I need you." He whimpered out when Sasuke touched the sensitive tip of his erection.

"I need you too..." Sasuke said his breathing also laboured and heavy.

Tanned hands undid Sasuke's own shirt, more skilfully than Sasuke did, admiring the smooth alabaster skin underneath, that was soon marred with hot kisses. He noticed the bump in Sasuke's trousers, and a grin made its way to his lips. Sasuke could only watch as Naruto got off his lap, and then positioned himself between his legs on the floor. Dark eyed widened when he felt the blonde nuzzling his crotch, the friction against his cock was amazing, he bit he bottom lip to not let his moan escape. Yet it was also an irritating feeling, the barrier of clothes separated him from Naruto's actual touch was annoying, he gritted his teeth together when he another subtle touch came from Naruto.

His growl was the only warning that Naruto got before Sasuke stood up and roughly pushed Naruto to the ground. The blonde gasped as Sasuke nipped at his chest again, and positioned himself so that their crotches would rub together.

Sasuke lifted his body slightly, the sigh before him was beautiful red hued cheeks, bruised lips from their kissing, his chest rising and lowering quickly with each quivering breath; it made his cock twitch in anticipation. He removed the blonde trousers and underwear with his own, so that they were both completely naked. The blonde blushed shyly and dark eyes raked over his naked body, suddenly he felt self conscious. He only ever thought of himself as an average looking man, maybe a bit on the skinny side, but with the way Sasuke licked his lips lustfully while raking over his body in an almost predatory manner, those thoughts were chased away.

Long pale fingers traced the tattoo he had gotten at college, dipping a finger into his navel before continuing to trace the spiral. It tickled slightly as Sasuke kept moving down his abdomen only to come at a stop at his straining erection. He could tell that Sasuke was hesitant; he didn't think that the man had ever had sex with another man before, not that he had either but-Ack!

His body arched back as Sasuke suddenly took his whole member into his mouth, tongue swirling the sensitive tip before leaning down to suck. Sasuke held his hips down in an attempt to stop him bucking, while continued with his tortures tongue against Naruto's weeping cock. He finally let the member go with an audible 'pop', but one of his hands was still beating him off while the other started prodding Naruto's entrance.

"D'ya have any lube?" Sasuke asked panting slightly.

"Ngh...olive oil in the kitchen-Ugh!" he managed to gasp out.

Sasuke nodded and moved quickly, he left the withering blonde only for a second and returned with the oil, he unscrewed the cap and poured a generous amount onto his fingers, before he leaned down by Naruto again. Prying the cheeks apart, he gazed at the trembling entrance, slick fingers grazed the hole, making Naruto shudder.

"Sasuke..." He whimpered.

Sasuke pushed a finger in, he looked up to see Naruto's face, he didn't look like he was in any pain so he decided to gently push another finger in, now Naruto frowned at the discomfort, well it wasn't every day he got something shoved up his ass. The fingers stretched and scissored his entrance, then Sasuke added a third finger moving the digits in and out at an agonizingly slow pace, Naruto was cringing now at the pain, even with the lubrication it hur-AGH!

Oh my fucking God!

The smirk played on Sasuke's lips, it seemed like he had found Naruto's prostate, he grinned and slowly grazed over the bump again, the blondes body convulsed at the pleasurable feeling and he moaned loudly.

"Damnit Sasuke I want you teme, I want you inside me, I want to hear you!" Naruto shouted, but his voice trembled with unfulfilled desires.

Sasuke propped himself up into a kneeling position, he took his fingers out earning a hissing sound of disappointment from Naruto, and then used his already slick hand to coat his own erection with oil. Naruto licked his dried lips as he watched the dark haired man continue his motions, he sat up quickly himself blushing a little when he felt Sasuke's intense gaze on him, and positioned himself on all fours with the sofa as a support.

"Eager aren't we?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Aren't you as well?" Naruto said back just as cockily.

"Hn." Was all as the Uchiha said as he positioned himself by Naruto's hole. "It's going to hurt."

"At least then it's more real then, and not a dream..."

"Masochist."

Before Naruto could reply Sasuke swiftly entered him, Naruto gasped at the sudden intrusion and doubled forwards, his nails clawing into the settee and he gritted his teeth together. Sasuke didn't move; he was in similar position to Naruto; tight muscles clamped down on his cock painfully, while at the same time they grazed his sensitive tip making him want to cum there and then.

"Relax dobe." He managed to say, while gently caressing Naruto's tanned thighs in an attempt to calm him. He herd the blonde grunt, his body shifted and the friction caused by those tiny movement made Sasuke knees weak, he had to move soon, or this would all be over before it even started.

Naruto finally stopped moving, he turned his head to look at Sasuke over his shoulder and have him a smile. "I'm ready."

Sasuke gave a curt nod, and slowly pulled out till only the tip was inside the blonde and then he slammed back in. A rhythm was starting to form, slow at first, and then it quickened to a harsh tempo that left Naruto breathless. Sasuke tried to angle his entrance so that he would hit Naruto's prostate, causing his lover to mewl and moan with each pounding.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto screamed, meeting his thrusts.

He could feel the blonde clenching around him, he leaned himself down so that he could whisper into Naruto's ear. "Let me hear you Naruto, I want to hear you..."

"Sasuke-Sasuke!"

"I want to hear you; you can hear me can't you?" Naruto could indeed hear him, with each thrust inside him he could finally hear the silent voice that had been trying to reach him for so long. It was loud, that it complete took him over and made him its slave.

Sasuke reached the one of his hands down and took a hold of Naruto erect member; he heard the blonde whimper at the touches, which only excited the raven. He had been waiting for it this like what? Eight Year? Yes, eight long years, and now he finally had what he wanted.

He was close, and he could tell Naruto was as well from the way his muscles kept on painfully clenching around his swollen cock.

"I can't h-hold it back."

"Me neither AGH!"

And that's all it took for them both to release, their bodies were frozen for the moment, still stuck in that ecstasy ridden high of the climax, before Sasuke dropped wearily onto the blondes back.

The stayed like that out of breath, hot, and sticky, but felt better than before, like something that had been hidden from each other had finally been revealed.

"We need to get cleaned up..." Naruto said finally.

Sasuke grunted as a reply, but neither moved, the silence was comfortable and no more words where exchanged because they could hear each other loud and clear now. Since the three little words that had gone unsaid for such a long time had finally been said, and with each breath they took as they held each other those words became more real and tangible.

Words they had thought they would never hear from each other.

"_I love you..."_

~End~

* * *

_Well that's it, hope everyone enjoyed it! **Remember to vote on a new story in my profile page!** Thank you!_

_Now review and join the dark side we have bishies (we ran out of cookies) _

* * *


End file.
